


One chance in love

by MayRay (LegolaSlash)



Series: Eternal Bond Series [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolaSlash/pseuds/MayRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn never married the one he loved and finds an offering impossible to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surreysmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreysmum/gifts).



Elessar, the King, wondered the halls of his stone cold palace aimlessly. It seemed someone summoned him urgently but at the last moment the errand boy seemed to forget who it was who called, although a great people reader Aragorn doubted it was true. The boy had stumbled upon his words, blinked and couldn't hold his stare after giving the message. Surely talking to his king would be intimidating to anyone but the boy was probably lying. In any case the realm was mostly peaceful but Aragorn carried Anduril at his hip just in case. The famed sword usually rested at the wall of his office. But not today…

Today the air was thick with mystery.

There's been times when a court member requested a private meeting but this time something was off, because no matter the subject of the conversation he has never been summoned to the guest wing of the palace.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone yell. It was faint. He started to run towards the voice, someone seemed to be in danger.

He didn't need to get very close to recognize not only the owner of the voice but also that it was coming from Legolas' rooms. The elf had arrived to Minas Tirith three days before and was assigned to his usual quarters.

The Prince's heavy double doors were closed but Aragorn distinctively heard another cry, he was sure of it. He hurried to push the door open. He would never do that in other circumstances but his friend seemed to be in danger. 'What are you doing?'  
Aragorn couldn't breathe. The sight that met him was the last thing he would have imagined in his wildest dreams.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

In the middle of the spacious room lay a king size bed with four posts and a veil around it. But what took Aragorn's breath away was what lay on the bed. 

Spread eagled and completely naked was Legolas. His wrists and white creamy legs were tied to each pillar. He was blindfolded and panting heavily.

'Meleth what's is taking you so long?' Legolas gasped.

Aragorn just stared at his friend wide eyed. The picture taking a long time to make any sense even to such a quick ranger like him. But then it came to him. Someone, somehow tied Legolas and tortured him to the brink of madness, then called the King to come and witness this. Was this a trap? Something to end their friendship? Or maybe someone wanted to use this to destroy Aragorn? He has always been a loyal husband to Arwen. But the thoughts went flying away at the same speed as they came because he was rock hard now, and with every moment it got worse.

He ran to the door, thinking about running away from this but then he heard a click. It was he himself locking the heavy door. It surprised him a little but at the same time he was getting more aroused by the second.

A long, long time ago when he saw Arwen he was enchanted. He thought it was love and he courted her. Promises were made and he knew he had to become King to be worthy of the Evening Star of the Elves. He was infatuated by the stories he heard about Elrond's daughter.

But then he met Legolas… When he took Gollum to Mirkwood, standing tall and oh so beautiful beside King Thranduil was Legolas. He had a stone cold expression but somehow Aragorn knew the Prince was warm and a compassionate soul even before they spoke. To see him was to fall in love with him and ever since Aragorn has been tortured by nightmares and dreams because that's what seeing Legolas but not having him was. He thought of the elf in his waking hours and couldn't help but dream of him. On their tracks and adventures he had to endure seeing Legolas strip as they bathed in lakes, always fearful of the day Legolas would find love and envying the one who would be allowed to freely court the Prince.

He pushed Legolas from his mind but with the same strength of his love the image of the blonde, beautiful archer always crept back in.

Aragorn's life had been torture. He couldn't talk to anyone, he could only suffer alone. He lived for the day Legolas would visit Gondor again, usually only three times a year. He would rejoice when he thought the Prince seemed to still be alone and then chastise himself for being so selfish. But now it seemed Legolas indeed had someone. Would this someone come back soon? Was this indeed a trap? How could someone leave this room with such a tantalizing creature spread like an offering or a sacrifice for one's taking? Were they mad?

Now all his longing, all his repressed love and lust took hold of his mind and body. He would always have remained faithful for all his long days but not when Legolas was ready for him like this. He was just a Man. And he already sacrificed too much.  
He resisted The One Ring which found his weakness, offering Legolas in return for his loyalty to Sauron. He resisted breaking Arwen's heart. And he resisted making a fool of himself and opening his heart to Legolas, but now it was impossible. If the one who let Legolas in this position came back it would take a while for them to break the door down. He needed to burn out this fire he had for the Prince. He knew it was not possible but at that moment it was a believable excuse.

Aragorn crawled on the bed with his hands and knees, walking up to stare Legolas' face as he always dreamed of doing. Legolas tensed instantly. The King knew the Prince realized he wasn't who he expected.  
He ran his sword calloused fingers over smooth elven face and when Legolas gasped he took his mouth in a searing kiss. Legolas didn't respond to him for the longest moment and in the back of his mind Aragorn realized the elf felt his beard. His lover was probably a woman or a beardless male. And so he was extremely surprised when the elf started to respond to the kiss with a passion that drowned Aragorn. If he was this fiery tied down to a bed, the king could barely fathom how Legolas would be free to do whatever he wanted. He always tought the Prince to be innocent and calm but now he could see Legolas was experienced and passionate. As the Prince moaned into the kiss the thought of Legolas taking or being taken by others added wood to his fire and more rational thought fled his senses.

There was a bottle of oil on the nightstand and Aragorn felt his heart drop at the thought his lover was a male. He envied Legolas' lover like he never did anyone else. Another reason for him being so afraid to declare his love was the fact that he was a man and now to find this just added to his bitterness.  
He coated his finger and slowly entered Legolas. He wanted to be rough and claim the gorgeous body, he could see Legolas was erect the moment he entered the room but he loved the Prince, this wasn't merely the satisfaction of the flesh, he would never harm the brightest light of his life.

Legolas gasped at the intrusion and soon the discomfort seemed to end. The elf seemed more than ready when he begged. 'Take me.'  
And Aragorn went insane.  
He coated his rock hard shaft and entered the elf slowly but without pause, he was too far gone. It took all his will power and sanity to not just slam himself into that hot channel.

He couldn't help but moan. He didn't want Legolas to hear who he was. He wanted to leave open the possibility that maybe his friend knew who took him and that the elf returned his feelings. It was wishful thinking as such a beautiful Prince with so many admirers would never look to an unworthy Man. And so he tried to not show his voice.  
Aragorn knew he would never forgive himself for betraying Arwen and his children so he immersed himself in this moment so he could truly enjoy the body that haunted his life for so many years. And after this, without the chance of ever having Legolas again he would surely die. He just knew this.

He moved in a slow rhythm, tears falling from his eyes. He wanted to sob, and it had nothing to do with the incredible pleasure he felt. His heart was breaking for all that could never have, for tasting Legolas for the first time and knowing now that it would never be enough. That knowing the intimate smells and sounds Legolas made would be worse than never having known at all. There was a veil that protected him from insanity and devastating heartbreak and that was never having had touched his love. Now it was gone and Aragorn could feel himself draining of life force. 

He was already addicted to Legolas.

Legolas cried at the top of his lungs and the sound was heavenly and so sensual… Aragorn came without ever taking his eyes off his lover, never wanting to forget the devastating image of seeing Legolas so vulnerable and letting go completely.

Aragorn couldn't hold his body as his arms became a boneless mess and he fell on top of the elf, crushing him. As soon as he fell back from the heavens he moved himself to the side, staring at the beautiful mess besides him. Legolas hair was matted with sweat. His cheeks red as his lips. A sheen layer of sweat glistened his skin. He was panting and his perfect chest rose and fell as he panted.

Upon seeing the sinful being sated by his side Aragorn was erect all over again and he came back on top of Legolas, kissing him everywhere he could find to see if the elf wanted more. Soon enough the elf was willing, and so he took the blonde again and again and countless more times.  
At one point Aragorn decided to only stop when someone tried to break the door down but amazingly that moment never came.

They never spoke a word. Legolas stamina was incredible. Aragorn enjoyed his lover. He put his responsibilities and loyalty aside just for that night and devoured Legolas thoroughly.

He never took the blindfolds. He never knew if Legolas realized who ravished him.

Round after round of being taken went on until Legolas collapsed in deep sleep. Aragorn couldn't believe how much he could take, although he shouldn't have been surprised for Legolas was a healthy, virile warrior. He never slept to watch Legolas breathing peacefully with a faint smile in his face. Aragorn wished he was happy because of him but he would never know for sure. He was afraid to find out. He watched for hours and when daylight broke he left the room after seeing no one in the corridors.

\--

*Meleth - Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost crying because the scenes were so vivid. Poor Aragorn. I'm kind of excited to continue this, at least until the mysterious meleth is revealed. 
> 
> Much love to you.


End file.
